Fallout: antes de conocerte
by Mr.Torres
Summary: Una serie de one-shot de los personajes con los que puedes hacer equipo en el juego
1. Cait

**Muy buenas lectores eh aquí una serie de one-shot sobre fallout 4**

 **En si se trata de lo que asían los personajes con los cuales puedes ser compañeros en el juego, comienzo con Cait ( no pregunten porque la pongo primero solo lean ) y bueno dejen en review de que personaje quieren que haga el siguiente one-shot, sin mas le dejo con la lectura**

* * *

Otra día otra lucha, los rayos del sol golpean mi cara como si nada, estoy harta de esto, de pelear para sobrevivir, a veces…a veces sueño con una vida mejor pero luego esos sueños se esfuman y vuelvo a la realidad, mi adicción a las drogas me a echo caer bajo pero aun así con o sin ellas soy la mejor, no puedo fallar, aquí vences o mueres, hasta el momento el día va de lo normal, me he levantado y me he puesto mi ropa de siempre una camisa de cuero de color rojo desgastado con unos pantalones de color caqui algo dañados y un cinturón de cuero con una hebilla circular de metal, me he ido al baño a lavar mi rostro, después de un rato me fije en mi rostro desgastado por el tiempo…pero no debo rendirme debo seguir con mi actitud de siempre, debo ser fuerte para que no me pase de nuevo, me voy a la barra para servirme un trago y ver como luchan el resto, pase horas en la barra hasta que se me acercó Tommy el propietario de la Combat Zone

-Cait en 20 minutos sales luchar-dijo Tommy serio

-Que pasa Tommy normalmente no eres tan serio-dije de broma mientras me tomaba otro trago de mi botella de licor

-Cait esta gente quiere más sangre esparcida por el lugar, más brutalidad y pienso dárselas-exclamo mientras que yo dejaba de beber mi botella-No me lo tomes a mal son solo negocios-

-Son solo negocios ehh-dije mientras me dirigía a mi casillero a arreglarme para el combate

No pase más de 10 minutos, si Tommy quería sangre entonces sangre tendrá, así que armado con mi bate me dirigí asía la arena, yo por mi parte ya estaba acostumbrada a "Accidentalmente" dejar en muy mal estado a mis oponentes, pero ahora ya no debía fingir ahora podía desquitarme sin restricciones, pero antes de salir tuve un presentimiento, de que esta iba a ser mi última pelea aquí, me deje de cosas porque posiblemente sea alguna de mis múltiples alucinaciones por no haber tomado mi dosis diaria, pero amenos quería intentarlo dejarlo por hoy solo por hoy y hacer mi trabajo para que me dejaran en paz, cuando subí a la arena vi a varios saqueadores sentados y observando con una mirada de sed de sangre, luego de unos segundos yo y mi oponente empezamos a pelear, la pobre no tenía oportunidad contra mí pero una parte de mi sentía pena, pena la cual ignore porque sabía que si dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo iba a acabar con una bala en la cabeza, acabe con ella pero la gente pedía más, más muerte, ya no quería…quería descansar quería…quería, en eso oigo un disparo seguido de un grito cuando voltee a mirar vi como los saqueadores empezaban al intruso, vi como el intruso llevaba un arma laser, un rifle a simple vista, vi como acababa con cada saqueador dejando donde alguna vez hubo un cuerpo solo cenizas, Tommy por miedo entro a la jaula y me empezó a regañar, que culpa tenía yo…yo no lo conocía, cuando el extraño entro a la jaula vi que llevaba un traje de color azul con franjas amarillas que tenía bordado un número, 111, sabía que desde ese día todo iba a cambiar

* * *

 **No se si me salio bien o no pero me importa aquí termina este one-shot y se que es cor tito pero esa es la idea**

 **Dejen su review y nos vemos a la proxima**


	2. Piper

Me encontraba fuera de Diamond City buscando una pista de una buena noticia, para mí esto era mi vida, no importaba el costo yo hacía que la información (junto con mi opinión) salieran a las luz, sé que mi trabajo me a echo ganar muchos enemigos y varias amenazas han llegado a mi hogar diciendo que si no cerraba el pico me matarían, que les den porque no me detendré y es por eso que estoy aquí en una zona que según mis fuentes estaba plagada de Carroñeros, no es la primera vez que me enfrento a ellos y tampoco será la última, realmente dudo que mi fuente me haya dado información correcta ya que aquí, en un lugar como este, nada interesante solo carroñeros acechando y protegiendo la zona como perros guardianes, busco por media hora por el lugar ni nada solo algunas chapas que logre robar de los saqueadores sin que se dieran cuenta, hora de volver a casa, tras una larga camita llego hasta la puerta de Diamond City y le digo al portero que me deje entrar, pero luego me dijo que ya no era bienvenida en Diamond City, me hiso enfadar tanto que casi golpeo la puerta metálica si no fuera porque oigo disparos cerca del lugar, vuelvo a suplicar al portero que me deje entrar sin resultado alguno, luego de un rato se dejó de oír los disparos, al menos la seguridad de los alrededores es efectiva, cuando me volteo a ver veo a un señor con un traje raro que tenía un estampado con el número 111, no sabía porque pero creo que él me daría la mejor historia de toda mi carrera, aun mejor… del siglo

* * *

 **Antes de que me crucifiquen y me tiren tomates diciendo ¡PORQUE EL CAPITULO ES TAN CORTO! pues... es jodido de explicar, verán podría intentar inventar algún evento que la alargara pero el objetivo de esta historia es solo contar lo que hacían los personajes momentos antes de conocer al jugador eso y porque quiero que sea canónica así que no me juzguen, otro punto es que hay personajes que no tienen (desde mi punto de vista) una historia tan larga, por ejemplo la de Cait la escribí imaginando a base de lo que te cuenta como fue ese día, en cambio Piper, bueno pues... sin comentarios.**

 **Prometo que la próxima historia la are mas larga, dejad en review quien es el siguiente y nos leemos pronto**

 **Chao**

 **Y lo siento por que sea tan corto**


	3. Paladín Dance

Cual quiera que conociera al Paladín Dance diría que es alguien 100% comprometido a su causa y la de la Hermandad del acero, él era y según él sería feliz siempre sirviendo a la hermandad, esa mañana no era la excepción, estaba en su la comisaria junto a su grupo, se habían montado una base decente hasta que llegase la hermandad con su nueva arma, su misión aquí era encontrar y neutralizar al instituto, tarea fácil según creyó el, recordó el primer día que se enfrentó ante sus creaciones, los synth, si no fuese por la servo-armadura el habría estado muerto hace años, eran duros lo admitía pero más era el enclave, antes de que se sumiera más en sus pensamientos se oyó ruidos a lo lejos, Dance salió a revisar para encontrarse con una manada de necrófagos se dirigía asía ahí, se subió en su servo armadura y armado con su arma laser y bastante munición se dispuso a enfrentar a los necrófagos, cuando llegaron Dance y su equipo recibieron a los necrófagos con una lluvia de plomo y laser directo asía sus cuerpos putrefactos, fue así por horas, cuando caía la tarde la Servo-Armadura de Dance ya estaba dando la señal que se estaba quedando sin energía y también su munición escaseaba, cuando parecía todo perdido un civil entro en escena disparando a los necrófagos elimino a los que quedaba, cuando el civil se acercó vio que llevaba un traje azul bordado con el número 111, al ver eso Dance supo que había encontrado a otro a quien llamar hermano

* * *

 **Antes de que venga los abucheos en mi defensa limito demasiada mi imaginación con este proyecto ya que la quiero hacer lo mas posible apegada a la historia principal, se que lo peor que puede hacer un escritor es limitar su imaginación y creatividad pero este proyecto lo vale ya que no e visto nunca un fic de este tipo ( bueno en español ) y al menos me gusta saber que hay gente que le gusta.**

 **Dejen en Review quien es el siguiente personaje del que contare su historia**

 **Y nos vemos Chao**


End file.
